


Furball

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, domestic AU, mentions that erwin and levi are jewish, they get a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gets a cat. Levi is not pleased.</p><p>Who the hell even names a cat Amos, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furball

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one-shot I wrote forever ago. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

There it was. A small black monstrosity curled in the sun square on the middle of the freshly washed  _white_ comforter. It was  _the_ last thing Levi wanted to see when he got home from work.

" _Erwin!_ " Levi yelled at the top of his voice to his husband. His sudden booming startled the monstrosity into wakefulness, making it jump to its feet.

Erwin poked his stupid, traitorous face into the bedroom. "Yes dear?" He said with an almost artificial sweetness.

"What the hell is that?" Levi spat, pointing at the monstrosity which had settled back into slumber.

Erwin walked fully into the bedroom. "That, Levi, is a cat. It's an an—"

"I know what the hell a cat is," Levi cut in, spitting his words, "I want to know what it's doing in our home."

"I brought it here."

"And why would you think that was a good idea?"

"You seem like a cat person."

Levi breathed in deeply, trying to resist the urge to punch his dumbass of a husband in the goddamn face.

"Cats create mess. I am not a mess person."

"I'll take care of him," Erwin said, moving around Levi to pick up the Hairball of Mess and Disaster. "Besides, Amos will grow on you."

That really raised Levi's hackles. "You  _named_ it?!"

\---

Next Saturday morning, after returning from Temple, Levi sat down at the kitchen table, skimming the Saturday paper. Until he heard a meowing and felt a bumping at his leg. Looking down, he saw the beast (Amos, he corrected himself. Erwin insisted he called it Amos. Who the hell names a cat Amos anyway?) and it seemed to be trying to deposit as much fur on Levi's leg as felinely possible. 

Levi hissed, kicking his leg slightly. The cat skittered off, frightened by Levi's actions.

He smiled to himself. Levi-1, Amos-0.

\---

Amos got his revenge when he spite shat on Levi's side of the bed.

('Cats can't spite shit, Levi,' Erwin had said. 'Amos is stressed because he's in a new environment.')

But Levi knew it was a revenge shit.

Levi-1, Amos-1.

\---

Their game continued. Levi would rebuff Amos, ignore him except to fill his water and food dishes (he wasn't a sociopath.) and Amos would sleep on Levi's neck and face, or try to climb in his lap while he watched TV.

That was their relationship, and it was a beautiful thing. But then, something terrible happened. 

He first noticed it when Erwin was out of the apartment and he was idly narrating his actions to the blasted cat as if it cared and could understand.

Levi had a horrible realization: he was growing... attached. He would feel a fondness for the creature when it looked up at him with bi green eyes and meowed. When it would insist on climbing into his lap, purring as it bumped Levi's hand with its head and circling before settling down.

Of course, Levi never let any of this show when Erwin was around. He would continue to brush off the cat like it was a nuisance more than anything but when alone, he would pat his lap for the cat to join him. 

Erwin couldn't know he had won.

\---

Levi was able to keep his act up until about a month and a half into owning Amos. Erwin and gone out on a grocery run nd Levi was lying on the couch, basking in the sun while he read his book.

Amos, as was now tradition, jumped onto the couch and settled on Levi's chest, curling himself into a tight ball and fall into a purring slumber.

Levi was wrapped up in his book, he hadn't noticed that Erwin had come home.

"Amos is on you,' Erwin pointed out in astonishment. He hadn't so much as seen Levi willingly touch the cat since Erwin had adopted Amos.

Levi looked down at Amos and up at Erwin, searching for an excuse.

"You've been pretending, haven't you?' Erwin asked, taking the rare opportunity of Levi at a loss for words.

Levi dropped his back. "Yes. I like the damn cat, okay? You win. I am... A cat person."

The words looked almost painful, the way Levi's face contorted as he said the words. Erwin smiled and walked over to the couch, leaning down to kiss Levi, triumphant.

"I knew it."

**Author's Note:**

> ... This may or may not have been inspired by The Closer, when Brenda's husband gets a cat...


End file.
